Tears of a Fairy
by Yah Lun
Summary: This is my first completed fanfic enjoy. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or anything affiliated with the show. Enjoy

Chapter 1

Hurried panting was heard through the courtyard of Alfea. The sight of Layla becoming clear, her eyes fixated to the sky. "Piff wake up!"

The little baby fairy was in one of it's usual sleep flying modes. Oblivious to all things around her the dangers included. Layla's voice doing nothing to reach her. Only for the little pixie to flutter further away in a quick hurry, almost like she had a destination in mind.

Layla groaned, "Piff!" Quick steps leading her to follow the sleepy pixie. Jeans tightly clinging to her legs, shoes stepping into a puddle without realizing it the muddy water splashing on her brand new shirt staining it from its clean white to a slightly off brown. "Oh great!" Another thing to go wrong for Layla today.

However Piff would lead her out of Alfea's main courtyard now reaching some of the forest area. Sounds of people though were becoming more clear now. It seemed several Red Fountain students were practicing some type of drill in the forest. A white ball zipping back and forth, firing a stun like lazer at each of the students.

Layla's eyes widened watching the lazer hit one of the students who collapsed on the grass, seemingly about to cry. "No Piff! Please stop!" The terror in her voice evident, helplessly watching as her little pixie floated to a very painful end.

Her voice had stirred one of the students attention. Dark eyes looking up only to witness a very small floating pixie moving about near the lazer ball. "Woah!" The student leaping into the air, his white uniform clinging to his form, the cape swaying in the wind. Hands outreached as he managed to leap high enough to cup the pixie in his fingers. That however would lead to a direct lazer into the back, his form sent crashing down into the grass. Hands clutched close to his chest, groaning a little. "Uhhh that hurts."

One of the other students blinked turning to there comrade and now the quickly approaching Fairy from Alfea. "Hey hold up there! Operation seven two A." The lazer ball stopping it's current firing as the lead student spoke up, "What's going on here? Alan you alright?"

Layla noticing the hero went to the aid of Piff, suprised in truth he even saw the little pixie. Stopping to kneel down by his side noticing he was still laying on his side. "Are you alright? Hey."

The student groaned a little again turning his body to slowly sit up. Hearing his teamate he spoke slowly, "Sorry Lance, we had a guest on the field." Hands still cupped only to open, noticing Layla at his side. "Oh this must be yours." The little sleeping Piff was still sleeping even during the turmoil that just happened. "I am alright though, don't worry just make sure this little one is okay." Handing the sleepy Piff over to Layla carefully.

Layla listened to the student, only to take Piff when he offered. "Thank you. Thank you for saving her, I was worried she was going to get hurt. Piff is always sleep flying. She seems okay thanks to you, she didn't even wake up."

The student nodded only to slowly get up, dusting his outfit off a little. Short black hair was slicked back, his eyes adorned with silver round small glasses. "That's good to hear, sorry for not noticing her earlier. She is a little one." His light brown almost gold colored eyes cutting to the lead student. "Sorry about that Lance, apparently a little pixie flew into the crosshairs of the lazer. Do I still get docked for getting hit?"

The lead student shook his head slowly, witnessing the little pixie in Layla's hands. Only to hear the explanation of sleep flying how peculiar. "It's okay Alan, I won't dock you this time. However in the field even when performing a rescue it can't be excused. You need to know that especially since this is your first year here. All of you freshmen need to, there is no re do's on a mission. Well lets take a break, we will start back up in a five minutes get something to drink all of you."

With those words it seemed the entire small group of heroes would split off, some going to parked levi bikes to retrieve water. Others standing off to the side to speak with one another about less than important babble.

Alan had taken the free time to stretch a little swaying his arms back and forth. Feeling his right elbow touch someone. "Oh sorry. Huh?" Turning to see that Layla was still there. "Oh is she hurt?"

Layla had stuck around a little longer, listening to the senior student speak to the freshmen. So the guys name was Alan and a freshman at Red Fountain interesting. Walking over to him she nearly got elbowed over. Seeing him quickly apologize turning to face her. "No. Piff is fine, I just wanted to say thanks. Most never see the little pixies let alone help them."

Alan offered a warm smile to Layla hearing her say the little one was fine. "Thats good I was worried she may have gotten injured during the fall. I have to admit I have never seen a pixie before. So this was a treat for me to see this little one."

"I am glad this didn't turn out worse than it did. Are you okay though, I noticed you were hit by the lazer and fell a good ten feet down yourself." Layla shifted her weight from her right foot back to the left, a little concern in her voice.

"Oh that. Well hehe, its going to bruise but nothing I will worry about. Will take a little more than a lazer from a training orb to stop me. What is your name if I may ask?" Alan's hands sliding to cross along his chest now.

Layla blushed a little embarassed for not introducing herself earlier, "I am sorry. I am Layla. It's nice to meet you Alan wasn't it? This little pixie is Piff, I am sure she would say hello if she was awake."

Another gentle chuckle passed Alan's lips uncrossing his arms slowly. "It's okay. It's nice to meet you Layla, and to meet Piff here. So you attend Alfea I assume?"

Layla was a little suprised he didn't know about her trip to the underworld with Bloom, Stella, Skye, and Brandon. Then again he was just a freshmen probably left in the dark on things like that. "I am a sophmore at Alfea you are right. I.."

"Okay ladies lets go, breaks over." Lance's voice would cut Layla off catching the attention of all the students. Forcing them to move back to begin practice.

Alan shaking his head a little annoyed with the interuption. "Well I must go, I am sorry I can't talk more. It was a pleasure to meet you Layla. Take care of yourself and Piff." Offering a soft wave now as he ran toward the group of students.

Layla blinked being interupted only to get an apologie for his forced departure. Quickly speaking, "It was nice to meet you to Alan." Turning to quickly begin her run back to Alfea, noticing Bloom running up in the distance.

Bloom ran up having been trying to help Layla catch Piff, "Did you get her Layla?"

Layla nodded softly holding her little pixie, "Yes I did. One of the heroes helped me get her." Layla catching herself watching Alan a little more during his training with the others.

Bloom nodded only to notice a slight distant glance Layla given toward one of the students. A slight elbow given to Layla's side. "Who's that Layla." Teasing tone lingering in her voice, never noticing Layla show a direct interest in a guy before.

Layla blinked realizing she had been caught by Bloom, a flushed look on her cheeks. "It's nothing, his name is Alan a freshman at Red Fountain. A real nice guy. Thats all."

Bloom laughed before shaking her head, "So you got his name. You going to meet up later with him for a lunch or something."

Layla shook her head, "I didn't say all that sheesh Bloom. Let's hurry back Professor Avalon's class begins soon I don't want to be late." Layla's shoes tapping against the grass, her mind a little absent. Even forgetting she had a stain on her shirt and jeans.

Bloom would blink only to look over at the students, "I wonder if Skye would know anything about him?" That simple thought would be all, "Wait I am going to be late! Wait Layla!" Bloom forced to run after Layla trying not to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Layla would be seen once again running around inside of her dorm room. "Piff!Where are you?" Her voice contained true distress, having had a nightmare about Darkar this made it no better.

Bloom groaned a little walking in slowly, it was barely sun rise. "What is it Layla?"

Layla turned to her friend, a tear lingering in her eyes. "I can't find Piff. She wasn't where I left her last night. She could have just walked out without me waking up. I am worried about her, I got to find her."

Bloomw as left in contemplative thought, the little sleepyheaded pixie was becoming a little harder to handle as of recent. The second time in now two days of her either flying away asleep, or dissapearing. "Maybe she is with the other fairies, I will go wake up Lockette to see if she knows."

Layla turned to Bloom nodding, "Will you please." Layla digging through her small hamper of clothes looking to see if the little one was sleeping there. To no luck.

Bloom had stirred little Lockette from sleep, "Have you seen Piff?"

Lockette rubbed her little eyes looking up at Bloom. The question somewhat hard to hear before speaking. "No I haven't. Is she missing?"

Bloom would nod gently to her, "Yes, Layla is very concerned for her. You and the others could go look for her. I would appreciate it."

Lockette would nod, "We will do that. I am the pixie of portals I can find anything." The little pixie saying it with a grin on her face.

That eased Bloom, allowing her to return to Layla's side seeing the small room sort of trashed with clothes and such thrown everywhere. Bloom placing her hands on her friends shoulders. "Calm down Layla it will be okay."

Layla looked up at her friend with large tears streaming down her cheeks. "I. I.. I know Bloom. I just had a nightmare Darkar drained Piff and there was nothing I could do for her. I am just upset it will go away." Layla raising her sweater arm sleeve up to whipe her tears.

Bloom would semi frown at Layla's words along with her dream. "It will be okay I promise. The pixies are going to look for her now so don't worry. Lets go and get something to eat and get ready for class. I am sure Piff will be found before that.

Layla would have to give up conceding to Bloom. "Okay." It was a solemn word leaving Layla to truly feel Piff was in true danger.

The day would continue on, only for Layla to finally get free from her classes. Still Piff had not been found, her frustration building up. Having now searched the entire grounds of Alfea twice she was left with a growing sickening pain in her stomach.

Musa walking up noticing that Layla had been a little out of it all day. Not even participating in Professor Pollinum's potion class. "Hey girl whats up? You been a little out of it all day."

Layla would look up at Musa, "Sorry. I have just been worried about Piff. I can't find her anywhere."

Musa sighed, "Well Tune and the other pixies have been looking for her as well. Maybe she will come back soon. You shouldn't worry so much. You will get sick you know."

"Your right Musa. Maybe she will come back." Layla looking toward the floating Red Fountain School. "Maybe she is up there?"

Musa blinked, "Girl now you are just being. I don't know the word. Come on lets go get a bite to eat. Make you feel better." Musa putting her arm around her friend's shoulder.

Layla nodded gently, feeling her arm wrap about her shoulder. "Thanks Musa."

The two of them reaching there room, Musa had gotten both of them a burger and some fries. Musa speaking up, "Come on girl you got to eat."

Layla hazily looked up, "I know. Just worrying is all."

Musa would poke Layla with her elbow, "Just cheer up. It's not as bad as you think."

Tecna would step in slowly, "Yes there is a Layla here. Hold on a minute." Tecna moving into the room would peer to Layla, "There is someone here to see you. Says his name is Alan?"

Layla would blink looking up with a suprise look. "Huh who?"

Tecna would blink, "An Alan wants to see you, said it was important?"

Layla realized who it was getting up quickly, "Thanks Tecna I will talk with him." Her form turning the corner realizing Tecna pointed toward the corridor where Alan was waiting.

"Wow she perked up." Musa was in disbelief noticing Layla seemingly changed realizing she had a guest. "Who's this Alan Tecna?"

Tecna shrugged a little, "Just a guy from Red Fountain I guess. He is sort of cute I guess."

Musa had to laugh before popping a french fry in her mouth.

Layla would reach the corner seeing Alan, "You were looking for me?"

Alan turned a moment, his form clad in simple blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. Hearing Layla he blinked, "Yeah I was looking for you. Sorry if I interupted you. I have spent hours trying to find you in this school. It wasn't easy. That girl Tecna helping me out a lot. I figured you would want this back." Alan's hands unfolding as the little Piff was asleep in his hands. Layed over his black leather tipless gloves, "I found her in my dorm sleeping on my pillow. I didn't know why she was there. I thought you would want her back though."

Layla's heart quickly soared seeing Piff safe and sound. Then the explanation, "She was with you?" Layla lifting her sleepy headed pixie and holding her to her chest. "Thank you for bringing her back, I was so worried about her. I thought something horrible had happened to her. I am sorry it was so much trouble to get her back to me. I really appreciate it though."

Alan gently bowed his head, "Your very welcomed Layla, I am sorry if her missing caused you any distress. I would have gotten her here sooner but Concorda's classes are killer and he hates tardiness. I am suprised she slept through it all though."

Layla laughed gently, hearing Concorda's name. The master teacher at Red Fountain was a brute of a man to say the least. "Yeah Piff can sleep through lots of things, I wonder why she went to you last night though. She must feel comfortable with you, kind of unusual."

"Heh I guess I have a kind aura. She has been a pleasure to have around I have to admit. I feel like she brings me good luck." Alan's lips forming a smirk.

Layla tilted her head hearing him say she brought him luck, "What do you mean?"

Alan laughed softly, "Well she has brought me two chances to see your beautiful face. I would call that lucky."

Layla's cheeks tinted a little hearing the compliment and sort of giggled leaving her a little speechless.

Down the hallway Bloom would blink seeing Alan there, Skye was with her this time. "Hey Brandon who is that guy? Thats the one I was trying to ask you about earlier."

Skye would tilt his head momentarily as if confused. Looking down seeing Layla talking with someone. Before catching a glimpse of his face. "No not that guy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bloom would blink hearing the slight horror in Skye's voice. "What? What's wrong Skye?"

Skye pulled Bloom to the side of the hallway hoping Alan hadn't seen him. A slight bead of sweat leaked down his temple. "Oh sorry Bloom it's just. That is Alan Chambers."

Bloom tilted her head confused by this, was she supposed to know that name. "So?"

Skye swallowed hard, "Look um. Bloom he is the bodyguard for Princess Diespa."

That name struck a chord in Bloom's heart. That girl that Skye was promised to, that guy was her bodyguard? "Wait wait, I don't understand so what if he is her bodyguard."

Skye shook his head, "If he is here, she is here somewhere."

Bloom's eyes cut to half moons, "So what, you two aren't getting together so why do you care." Hands now sliding to her hips as if expecting him to say the right thing here.

Skye rubbed his temple, "Um yeah.. Sorry Bloom your right."

Alan however would smile to Layla, cutting his eyes to the side was that Prince Skye? Alan gently bowing his head to Layla, "One minute if you please."

Layla blinked a little confused, "What is it, Alan?" Watching as he moved down the hallway.

Alan stopped now seeing Skye standing with a girl he didn't know. A soft lower to his knee head bowed. "Prince Skye I thought that was you. I am honored to be in your presence."

Skye froze in fear hearing Alan's voice looking toward the now bowed head of Alan. "Oh yeah Alan it's been a long time. How have you been. Don't worry about bowing this isn't the palace."

Alan would rise from his knelt position hearing Skye's words. " I believe its been a little over a year, with that incident last year I was unsure if I would see you again." Eyes cutting to Bloom, "Wait she was the girl who."

Skye quickly cut Alan off, "Yeah, yeah this is Bloom my girlfriend. Bloom this is Alan Chambers a friend of mine." Softly escorting Bloom over to offer a hello.

Bloom quirked a brow confused listening to what Alan said down to the part about the girl who. Being pushed a little by Skye hearing him introduce her. "Oh hi there. I'm Bloom nice to meet you. So your a friend of Skye's how so?"

Layla would step around the corner looking to Skye, Alan, and then Bloom. "What's going on here guys?"

Alan was about to speak up looking to Layla as she spoke up. "Oh I am sorry I just saw Prince Skye here and I had to see how he was doing. I am the bodyguard for his former promised love. Diespa would have my head if I saw him and didn't say hello."

Bloom groaned again hearing Alan speak about Diespa, Skye was so in for it later. Especially since he didn't speak up.

Layla blinked, "Wait Diespa is that girl who. Ohh..." Layla now realized what was going on looking to Skye and then the slightly irate Bloom. "Well um thanks for bringing Piff back. I will um see you later then Alan." With that said Layla would run back to the room.

Skye would quickly speak up seeing that Bloom was becoming more upset. "Look Alan it's nice to see you again, but why are you here and not with Diespa?"

Alan looked toward Skye and then Bloom bowing his head gently. "I apologize for my late hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Bloom." Stopping after his greeting to her, Skye asking him another question. "Diespa is currently attending classes at Cloud Tower, therefor I am attending Red Fountain."

Bloom smiled to Alan with his greeting. Before hearing Alan say Diespa was at Cloud Tower. "Yeah she would make a good witch."

Skye blinked and tried to stop Bloom before she said anything more. "Bloom." Trying to stop her, however that was to late.

Alan's eyes slanted carefully, " What does that mean." His tone lingered a little lower, he took offense to people who spoke bad about Diespa. Even if Bloom did not know about that simple truth.

Bloom stared at Alan carefully, "You heard what I said." She didn't like the threatening tone he had taken with her.

Skye would quickly slide in between the two. "Now now guys, I am sure Diespa is doing fine in her classes and will be a good witch. Bloom come on now, lets not fight."

Bloom cut a less than pleased eyes at Skye watching him defend Diespa. "Yeah whatever Skye, I will see you later." Those words ending the conversation as she stormed down the hallway to the dorm.

Alan watched Bloom carefully, hearing Skye attempt to defend Diespa. "She seems nice." A sarcastic tone lingered in his voice, pushing past Skye.

Skye groaned oh god he was in trouble. Watching as she stormed off, only for Alan to take a shot at her. "Hey now don't talk about her like that. You are still a servant to my family."

Alan growled lowly hearing Skye pull that card on him. Bowing his head as he walked away. "I am sorry my Prince I will try and refraim from speaking the truth in your presence!" Alan now leaving the dorm passing Griselda on his way out.

Griselda blinked looking at Skye standing in the hall alone. The old prune of a lady pushed her glasses on her nose. "Why are you standing here. Shouldn't you be at Red Fountain. I will report you if you don't find somewhere to be other than lurking in my hallways."

Skye froze watching as Alan departed in less than a peaceful action. Only to be busted by that mean old Griselda. Getting her stabs at him as well, "Oh I. Umm I am going!" Skye quickly fleeing the hallway out the doors of the dorm.

Bloom would storm into the entrance into her dorm. "Ooo that guy!" Her voice was less than pleasant.

Musa nearly fell out of her chair looking over to Bloom. "Woah girl whats wrong?"

"Yeah Bloom, you look mad enough to make those witches run the other way." Stella shaking her head looking toward Bloom.

Bloom groaned, "I can't believe Skye! He didn't even defend me! Took that guys side!"

Stella shook her head, "Woah girl what guy? What happened?"

Bloom growled, "That guy Alan Chambers. He was going to let him insult me and not do anything about it. I can't believe that!

"You mean that Alan guy who brought Piff back?" Musa leaning back in her chair a little.

Layla stepped into the room, having heard Alan's name. "What's going on?"

Bloom nodded, "Yeah that guy! I don't care if he is Diespa's bodyguard. He isn't going to treat me like dirt. I am a princess of Sparx."

"That doesn't sound like Alan Bloom." Layla speaking her mind.

Bloom groaned, "Yeah well you weren't there Layla. Wait. Hold on."

Layla blinked at Bloom snapping at her, "Well whatever Bloom. I am going out." Piff resting on her shoulder now as the two of them departed.

Stella speaking to Bloom, "Wow that was harsh."

Musa nodded, "Yeah girl. We know you were upset but you can't go around taking it out on all of us."

Bloom sighed, "I know, I didn't mean to. I will apologize when Layla comes back. It's just he frustrated me, you would have been the same if Brandon had done that right Stella?"

Stella sort of grinned, "I wouldn't have to. My sugar bear would never have done something so stupid."

Musa rolled her eyes a little leaning on her hands. "Yeah lucky you Stella." Joking a little with Stella.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loud pop echoed in the outside grounds of Red Fountain. Codatorta blocking a kick from Alan, the padded gloves providing little aid to his arm. "Wait kid something got your goat today. You got some real pop to your moves."

Alan was irate his temper up there to rival Stormy's if possible. His leg snapping around to kick the hand glove in Codatorta's right hand. Hearing him say something it hardly mattered at the moment. "It's nothing sir." Alan spinning again striking with his elbow into the right hand pad this time.

Codatorta didn't like seeing any of his students stressed or concerned over something. "Does it have to do with a girl lad?" Before he could get an answer he blocked with the hand glove nearly being knocked down. "Okay lad were done for the day." Taking the glove off his hand he rubbed his red palm, sheesh that kid has some muscle.

Alan blinked realizing he was striking with almost everything he had. Even as Codatorta asked if it had to do with a girl he shrugged. "No sir, well yes and no sir. I am sorry for my uncaring ethics in battle." Bowing his head to his teacher hearing him say that was enough.

Codatorta shook his head, "Aye I see lad. Don't worry the ladies can sometimes get on your nerves but it will pass. Don't worry about apologizing to me, those moves would be perfect on the battlefield. Just say I am getting old. Oh before I forget I heard you turned down your Hero Personal Assistant today?"

Alan understood what Codatorta was trying to say to him. "Thank you sir." Though the question about the HPA caught his attention. "It's okay sir, I felt it's not fair that I get one ahead of the other freshmen."

Codatorta laughed, "Well lad I have never heard of any student giving back bonus things. However I can respect your decision you aren't much of a bragger. You got good scores and decent skill. Also apparently a good sense of honor that will get you far lad."

Alan bowed once again, "I am honored to have such praise. Thank you again for sparing a little time to spar with me Head Teacher."

Codatorta waved his hand softly, "Don't mention it lad. Always fun to brush up some tactics with the students here. Keeps me in tip top shape. Could have used you last year thats for sure."

Alan canted his head, "What do you mean sir?"

Codatorta walked away quickly, "Another time lad, don't over work yourself." The large man dissapearing into the grounds of Red Fountain.

That left Alan confused, but he would walk back toward the open grassy field in the center of the school.

"Alan." Layla's voice perked through the random sounds of Red Fountain.

Alan turning a moment witnessing Layla approach, "Oh hi there Layla, you need something?" Hand pushing his glasses a little higher on his nose.

Layla smiled softly, "Well I just wanted to apologize for Bloom."

"Oh, what did she do?" Alan a little confused by what Layla was talking about.

"I mean her insulting Diaspro. I am sure that was what she did." Layla trying to not upset Alan any further.

"Oh that." Alan sighing before lifting a small white water bottle from the grass, his blue bag resting against the tree. "It's forgotten. I have to realize not everyone likes her. It's just she attacked her last year outright accusing her of being a witch and other such things. Though she is an okay person, however Skye has earned my distaste so no worries."

Layla listened with slight interest hearing Alan's perspective of the events last year. Also glad he had forgiven her friend for the words exchanged in the hallways. Hearing about Skye she couldn't help but giggle. "So you are mad at Skye to huh?"

Alan nodded and blinked, "Yeah. Why?"

"It's kind of funny, Bloom is mad at Skye to. She felt he didn't defend her when you two were talking." Layla's hand coming up to cover her lips realizing she said a little more.

Alan nodded lightly, "I see. Well he didn't speak up in her presence. He waited till she stormed off to snap at me. So I will leave it alone. Let's talk of other things. How is Piff?"

Layla would accept his wish to switch conversations, glad he didn't get mad. Hearing about Piff she smiled, "She is fine sleeping right here." Finger pointing to her shoulder.

The little pixie would blink looking up, baby sounds leaving her lips as she pointed her little hands everywhere. Seeing Alan she floated over sitting on his shoulder, only to curl up and sleep again.

Alan blinked, "She usually this friendly?"

"No, not at all. She seems to have taken a real liking to you Alan. I am suprised she would take to someone so quickly." The actions of the little pixie had confused her greatly.

Alan shaking his head, "Well it's nice to know this little one likes me. Oh can I get your phone number?"

"What my phone number! I um?" Layla flushed a moment wondering why all of a sudden this guy asked for her number. Shouldn't he have asked for a date first or something?

Alan blinked realizing how rude that sounded, "I am sorry. I meant so if this little one ends up in my dorm again I can call you. So no more of what happened this morning happens again. I don't want you worrying yourself to much."

"Oh.. Oh yeah thats fine hold on let me get it." Layla semi relieved the color returning to normal on her cheeks. Lifting her cellphone from her back pocket. Tapping a few keys before smiling to Alan. "Here you go, seven, seven, six, six, eight,eight, five, five, two. Got it?"

Alan smiled, taking time to remove his cellphone, unfolding it and getting the number from Layla. "Okay five five two. Gotcha." A slight moment of akwardness was there between them. "Umm so yeah, I guess I can give a little more of an introduction. I mean I only gave my name. I am Alan Chambers from Eraklion."

Layla sort of dug her tennis shoe tip into the ground feeling weird in the silence. Glad he broke it getting a slightly more formal introduction. "You can call me Layla, I am from the Realm of Tides."

"Thats a nice place, only been there once. I would love to visit more. Maybe if I can get a little vacation I will take a trip there." Alan looking to the left feeling a little bit of the sun cut into his eyes.

"I would like that." Layla biting her tongue trying to lower her voice. Trying not to sound over happy. "Something wrong?"

"Maybe.. I don't know. Here take the little one." Alan handing Piff over he rubbed his wrist. Eyes fixated on someone coming closer. "Princess." His form lowering down to a knee, hand on the grass beside it.

The sight of Diaspro became more clear, her long blonde hair was pulled back a little out of her face. Seeing her bodyguard engaged in a conversation with someone. "Alan, where were you earlier? Who is this also?"

Alan bit his lip, he had forgotten to meet Diaspro for her lunch in Magix. Then came the question of who he was speaking with.

"I am Layla." Layla offering her hand to Diaspro, having noticed Alan take a quick kneel.

Diaspro tilted her head, having dressed down in a pair of simple blue jeans and a black tanktop she had gathered quite the group of guys around Red Fountain. "Oh Layla is it. " A slightly stuck up tone to her, though she nodded softly, "I am Princess Diaspro. But you can call me Diaspro. It's a pleasure to meet you." Even in her smart remarks and actions Diaspro was still polite.

Alan rising slowly from his knelt position, "I do apologize. I didn't mean to miss our appointment."

Layla smiled to Diaspro. From what she could tell the girl didn't seem as bad as Bloom made her out to be. Or maybe she was just showing an act in her presence.

"I see. Well come on Alan, we are late for a dinner date with some emissaries from Cross. Oh and if you are interested in this girl more than friends. I would stop. It's not nice to lead a girl on, especially since we maybe leaving here very soon."

Alan's body froze hearing the last part of Diaspro's comment about interested in Layla. "I uh wait a minute." Forgetting his place a moment he nodded, "I am sorry Princess. You are right." In the part being they could pack up within a day and be gone tomorrow. Having only been at Red Fountain a mere week, he was lucky to have as much down time as they did. Turning to Layla he offered a bow, "I am sorry, but my work calls. Thank you for coming to see me, I did enjoy our conversation."

Layla's heart jumped in her throat hearing Diaspro poke her nose in buisness unconcerning to her. Even if it had good intentions it was wrong. Noticing Alan quickly change as he was going to say something but stopped. Only for him to explain for his departure. "It's okay Alan. I enjoyed our little talk to. Maybe I will catch you around later."

Diaspro groaned a little, "Quit dragging your feet Alan we must go. They have been waiting long enough." Diaspro dissapearing into the distance.

Alan forced to hurry and follow turning to face Layla, "I hope we do. Bye Layla, tell Piff bye for me when she wakes up." Alan forced to quickly run after Diaspro, various words exchanged between the two unaudible to anyone else.

Layla smiled softly waving a little as Alan ran off. Looking to the sleepy headed Piff. "What do you think Piff. Worth trying to get to know even if he leaves tomorrow?"

The little pixie would yawn a little looking up at Layla with it's innocent eyes a soft gurgle sound passing her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then Piff." Layla nodding her head as she departed Alfea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day would be full of activities a joint picnic was set up between Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and alfea. Head Mistress Faragonda had figured the students had earned a break. Even Head Mistress Griffin agreed with the idea.

Bloom and the others though made a small picnic table their home, the specialist joining them for some good eating. Even if Skye was in the doghouse with Bloom he was trying to get back on her goodside.

Musa speaking toward Riven, "What do you think?"

Riven had been eating a sandwhich before Musa interupted him. Cutting a glance to her swallowing before answering. "It's okay. Why?"

Musa grinned, "I made it. I am glad you like it."

Riven turned a little red, "Oh um. Yeah its good."

Stella smirked, "That's so cute."

Riven cutting his eyes to Stella, "Hey shut up."

Brandon had to laugh sitting next to Stella, "Ahh Riven she caught you being nice."

Musa smiled at Riven even as he attacked the others verbally. Knowing deep down he was a good guy even if he fought everyone every step of the way.

Flora would be resting her head on Helia's shoulder, before noticing Layla looking over the crowds. "What is it?"

Layla turned to face Flora, "Oh it's nothing. I was hoping to see Alan here."

Amore the little pixie of love looked to Layla, "Do I sense a little love."

Stella having to laugh a little at her pixie. "Stop that don't embarass her a girl's heart is fickle."

Brandon groaned, "Don't I know it."

Stella cutting her eyes back to Brandon, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Brandon blinked having said a little more than meant. "Oh it's nothing. I meant that girls are just more complex than we give them credit for."

Stella smile, "Oh wait.." Eyeing Brandon again who had quickly escaped to get something to eat.

Skye looking over to Layla, "You will probably not see him here. If he is, there is a high chance he will be with Diaspro."

Bloom groaned a little thinking about that idea alone.

All would break a moment hearing Tune scream. "This is not the way your supposed to eat! There are napkins here! Please use them instead of your sleeves!" She was mainly talking to Timmy and the other fairies. The pixie of manners a little flustered.

Tecna tilted her head to the others. "Why don't we all take a walk."

Bloom speaking up, "Since when do you like to walk in the forest Tecna?"

Tecna blinked, "Well I heard this is the time of year that the Suma bird migrates. I would love to see one."

Timmy nodded, "Yeah guys it will be fun, I can add it to my wildlife of Magix record."

Skye groaned, "Leave it to you two to only want to go for a nature walk to go bird watching."

Helia shook his head, "I think its a good idea, maybe I can draw a few things while we are out there."

Riven shook his head, "Leave it to you Helia to find nature walking a good idea sheesh."

Muse looked to Riven, "I think it's a good idea. Lets go guys."

Riven groaned, he somehow knew he would be going now.

Bloom smiling, "Why not its a beautiful day. Might be fun."

With those final words the group would begin their trip through the forest.

"Oh this sickens me!" Icey's voice bellowed in the halls of Shadow Haunt. Watching the center orb show the fairies and specialist having a good time.

"Yeah, I would love to rain on their parade!" Spoke Stormy her hair a little more frizzled than normal today.

Darkar would appear behind Icey, "Oh really now." Glowing red eyes watching the orb witnessing those troublesome fairies having a good time. "Hmm, we can't allow them to have so much fun. Maybe I will make the party more interesting."

The two witches grinned with that idea, causing mass chaos made their day that much better.

"How you going to do that Darkar?" Asked Stormy.

"Well lets see if I bring a few dark servants to make the trip more memorable." Darkar raising his hands, the red glow off them summoning skeleton style warriors. Covered in black armor and holding phatom blade style weapons. "I think seven will be more than enough to handle those fools. Go now!" His words barely left his lips the skeleton's dispersing into a dark void.

Icey groaned, "Thats stupid, those fairies will trash those bag of bones with ease!"

"If they were normal Skeletons. Yes, you would be right. Though those special warriors have magic armor. Nulling all magical spells offensive and defensive to them. They should easily make them suffer." Darkar seemed pleased with the idea.

Stormy growled, "Well we will see." Looking back down into the orb the party was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group of friends had finally made it to a stopping point in their walk. Having reached a large open field in the forest, noticing the mountain side with a waterfall dancing down the side. It was a beautiful sight to say the least.

Bloom would smile, "It's so beautiful! This was a great idea Tecna."

"Glad you think so Bloom." Tecna a little discouraged not seeing a Suma bird or anything along the way.

Riven groaned leaning on a tree watching the others, "Boring."

Musa leaning against the tree next to Riven, "You need to relax yo. Not everything needs action."

Riven shook his head, "Maybe not, but a little doesn't hurt."

Helia groaned at Riven, "Must everything have violence for you to have a good time Riven."

Riven growled, "Must you always be a peace loving fool!"

Helia got annoyed by that comment, feeling Flora ease between the two to keep the fighting down.

Layla having moved to the waterfall, looking into the large pool of water. It was beautiful to say the least.

A sudden ripple in the water would grab Layla's attention the site of a skeleton looking up before it jumped from the water. Striking toward Layla its phatom sword missing it's target.

Layla's eyes had widened with the site of the skeletons head. Only to leap back and begin running back toward her friends when it broke through the water. "Guys! We got company!"

Everyone would quickly cast their attention to the sight of seven Skeleton warriors rising from the water.

Riven grinned as his purple phatom blade ignited. "Finally a little action."

Helia groaned as his gloved hand began to glow, those lazer whips becoming clear. "I blame you for this Riven. You can't just be happy with a good day."

Skye snapped, "No arguing lets go." His phatom blade ignited as he rushed forward.

Brandon had removed his large broadsword phatom blade. "I got your back buddy!"

Timmy quickly shifting as he aimed his gun at one of the skeleton's opening fire only for the blast to come back at him. "What the?"

Tecna screamed quickly, "Timmy!" Her form quickly changing as the body suit clung to her form. "Fire wall!" Tecna quickly using one of her spells, the data wrapping about the skeleton. Only for the skeleton to walk through it as if it was nothing. "How?"

Musa had rose her hands above her head. Quickly her clothing changing as her wings fluttered a little. "Don't worry Tecna I got this. Echo!" Tecna tossing a ball of sound at one of the skeletons only for it to slightly stumble. "Oh your kidding me! My spells aren't working either!"

Flora was up next softly looking to the skeletons before speaking, "Vine slap." Tossing that energy bolt into the ground a vine would rise up attempting to slap the skeleton warrior only for it to be cut in half with ease. "No.. I failed."

Stella groaned, "This is stupid now your in for it!" Stella quickly changing into her winx form, the rod of Solaria in hand. "Try this Haa!" Stella tossing a huge ball of light into one of the skeletons as it exploded, the creature stepping out of it. " It can't be!"

Layla having turned to her winx form would stand beside the guys as each one was pummled knocked down or worse. "Hold on guys." Layla raising a bubble style shield around all of them. "This should stop. What!"

The skeletons ignored thebubble shield itself moving forward as if it wasn't there.

Bloom growled, "I have had it!"Her eyes glowing with that firery passion they possessed. Only to raise a large fireball and toss it into the skeletons. "Yeah see if that doesn't stop you." Eyes widening witnessing the skeletons keep coming.

Skye groaned as he swiped toward the skeleton they were so fast. Missing only to be kicked in the stomach backwards. "Oof. I don't think this is working!"

Brandon would swipe toward the one moving toward Skye, "I can see that buddy let's regroup."Helping Skye up the two would run back toward the girls.

Riven would kick toward one of the skeletons, only to be tripped by another. Eyes widening as one of the skeletons aimed their phatom blade down to stab him.

Helia saw this and quickly used his lazer whips to grab his wrist pulling Riven back quickly.

Riven blinked being missed, only to look to Helia. "...Thanks."

Helia just nodded turning to Timmy who seemed to be trying to figure out what to do.

"I don't know what they are made of, I am not picking anything up on my scanner." Timmy tapping quickly on the keys looking left to right for some other answer.

Layla rushed forward, "I will try disrupting the ground!" Layla summoned her liquid base powers only to place them in the ground turning the ground to mud the skeletons a little slowed by it.

Bloom speaking, "Thats great! Wait Layla look out!"

The skeletons were slowed only to move along the mud as if nothing, one leaning back striking Layla across the cheek with its hand sending her toppling on her back.

In Shadow Haunt the laughing could be heard for nearly a mile. Icey enjoying the spectacle.

"Oh this is so rich! Those stupid fairies are getting their butts kicked." Icey leaning a little back, arms crossed over her chest.

Stormy grinning like a cheshire cat, "Yeah I know. Shame Darcy is missing the show."

Darkar shook his head, "Yes, a shame. But she is doing something important for me. I hope they make it slow, I want to watch them suffer."

Back in the forest Layla groaned looking up, her vision a little blurry. "What!" Witnessing the phatom blade aimed down at her, arms coming up to protect her.

A faint female voice echoed to the side. "Go."

Within mere seconds the sight of Alan leaping over Layla was seen. Full extension of his leg allowing him to kick the Skeleton across the muddy surface. His white cape fluttered behind him when he rushed forward. His phatom blade becoming clear, the white katana style blade shining. Blocking one of the skeleton's blades only to push it back by elbowing it. His blade swiping along the armor the armor falling off.

The other six Skeletons had adjusted swiping toward Alan, each one missing as he jumped around. Forcing the mistakes he would cut through anothers armor, pushing one into the other the blade cutting through the armor. Alan growling lowly only to leap up his left leg spinning around as he cracked the skeleton along the jaw. The head spinning around as it dropped. That was four, Alan getting hit on the shoulder by a blade, only to growl. Tearing away he swatted the blade down slicing the head off the skeleton as it dropped into the muddy ground. Blocking with his katana as one struck down, exposing his right side. The other skeleton capitalizing as it struck for his open side, Alan forced to release his guard and flip backwards the two skeletons cutting through one another.

That same sudden female voice echoed, "Land Slide!" Sudden loud rumbling heard as boulders began to fall from the sky crushing the now armorless skeletons beneath the weight.

Alan having been moving back, lifted Layla up against him to avoid being crushed by boulders. Stopping by the group of Specialist and Fairies. "Is everyone alright?"

Everything had happend so fast, Alan's speed was unheard of. Layla looking to Alan feeling her body braced against his. "Why?"

"A simple thank you would suffice." The sight of Diaspro became more clear as she walked toward the group. Having summoned those boulders. Dressed down in a black body suit similiar to Darcy's. Her long blonde hair tied back.

Alan would release Layla as he moved back to the side of Diaspro.

Skye speaking up, "Why did you guys help us?"

Diaspro grinned a little, "Isn't that obvious I was helping you. Even if it meant helping her." Cutting a slight wicked glance to Bloom.

Bloom was less pleased to see Diaspro, but arguing would do them no good. Especially since Alan and her had done so much for them. "Thanks guys we couldn't have done it without you." Bloom trying to be civil as much as possible.

Brandon speaking up, "Yeah guys, how did you guys beat those things."

Alan rubbed his upper shoulder feeling blood leak down his hero uniform. "Magic combat class, they had magic armor. I destroyed it and Princess Diaspro exploited them skeletons weakness to magic after its removal."

Brandon blinked, "Wait I." Realizing he should have noticed it sooner having did well in that class or thought he did.

Diaspro looked to Alan noticing him bleeding, "You should quit being so modest. You fought far worse while guarding me thats why you knew. Lets get that cleaned before you get worse Alan."

Stella spoke up, "Why don't you guys walk back with us. We can get Ofelia to check his wounds at the picnic. We really want to thank you guys."

Musa nodding, "Yeah you really saved our butts out there."

Diaspro seemed less than enthused but looked to Alan who seemed to be concernd about Layla once more. Throwing her hands up, "Fine. We will walk with you guys. Don't expect me to allow my bodyguard to help you next time. I should charge you guys for him getting hurt." A semi smirk on her lips, walking toward the picnic area once more.

Alan slowing his pace to walk next to Layla, "Are you okay?"

Layla blinked looking up to Alan, "Yeah just a little shaken up. Thanks for your help back there. You were impressive." Her cheek was slowly beginning to swell with a bruise.

Alan raising his gloved hand up to touch her cheek. "I am sorry I was unable to help earlier. I was just lucky not impressive." A gentle modesty to his tone never accepting how skilled he was in combat. Then again that should have been expecting Diaspro's parents would never let just anyone guard their daughter.

Layla softly leaned into his hand, blinking looking at the blood leaking down his shoulder. "I am sorry I got you hurt."

Alan shook his head, "Don't worry Layla. I would gladly do it over a thousand times more to save you." Gentle laugh leaving his lips, hand lowering from her cheek. Realizing the two were falling behind. "I believe we should hurry otherwise we are going to be left behind."

Layla smiled and her cheeks tinted a little with the compliment. Before he sparked her back to reality. "Your right lets hurry." The two quickly running after the group.

Inside of Shadow Haunt Stormy was now throwing a huge fit.

"I can't belive that! Who do those two think they are ruining our fun!" Sparks of electricity running through her hands.

"Just the same it was a pathetic show anyway. "Icey shrubbing up her nose at the whole event.

Darkar seemed to take an interest, "So a witch and a specialist huh. I could use a skilled warrior and another powerful witch."

Icey slanted her eyes to Darkar, "What are you saying we aren't enough?"

Darkar grinned, "Call it insurance if you fail me I can replace you."

Icey and stormy found that comment aggrivating as each one growled. Only to listen to Darkar laugh walking deeper into the halls of Shadow Haunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Layla would toss and turn in her bed, eyes opening seeing the stars shine through the window. Sitting up, her hand would slide up touching her swollen cheek. That skeleton had made a clear imprint on her to remember. Head tilting to the side seeing Piff sleeping in her little box on the side of the nightstand. "I wonder if he is alright?"

"Is who alright?" The faint soft voice of Flora touched the air.

Layla turning to face Flora seeing she accidently woke her up. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you up Flora. I was worried about Alan they left right after getting back to the picnic."

Flora softly rolled onto her stomach, hands resting in front of her. Hearing what Layla was worried about she gently laughed. "I am sure he is fine. The way it looked I don't believe Princess Diaspro would let him stay hurt for long."

Layla nodded lightly, "Your right." A slight depressed sound caught in her voice.

"What is it dear?" Flora hearing the change in Layla's voice.

"It's nothing Flora, don't worry about it." Layla finding herself backing off the subject.

"So it is true, you do like him don't you dear?" Flora now sitting up on the bed.

Layla shook her head trying to fight off the embarassment on her face. "That obvious huh?"

Flora couldnt help but laugh. "It was obvious the other day. Now its just funny. You two seem so interested in each other. Yet each of you stay at arms length? I sort of feel like I am reading some romantic novel for forbidden love. Like you to cannot be together. Its sort of romantic."

"..." Layla would just sigh, hand sliding on her face listening to Flora's epic explanation. Wow so it was that obvious wasn't it. "Well maybe I can catch him in the morning before class starts. I want to see if he will go out to eat with me after class."

Flora smiled, "I wish I had your initiative Layla. I am not brave enough to do that." Then again she didn't have to worry so much. With her and Helia hooking up it seemed everything would be okay.

Layla turned to Flora before walking to her bed. "I think you are that brave Flora."

A sudden flash of lightning along with the loud crash of thunder made Flora jump a little. "I. I. Maybe I will be in the future."

It seemed the little pixie of chatter would wake up. "Huh what's going on Flora?" The usually loud pixie would rub her eyes a little seeing the rain. "Wow it's really raining hard."

Flora softly put her hand on Chatta's head trying to calm the usually loud pixie to go back to sleep. "Shhh now, yes it's raining pretty hard."

Chatta yawned a little, her hand covering her mouth. "I would hate to be out there."

Layla would nod, "I agree with you Chatta, I would hate to be out there in that storm."

Though it seemed destiny had a different fate for two people. The lightning flashing two figures in view. The rain pelting down on the forms, only for another crackle of lightning to reveal several things in view.

The shifting of the white colored phatom blade pierced the night, "Back off!" The tone of Alan cut through the night's moments of silence. His simple blue jeans clinging to his form. White muscle shirt soaked through with water. His shoulder wound was wrappd tightly. Blood leaking off his lip, free hand resting on the shoulder of Diaspro.

It seemed Diaspro was gasping for air, her breathing shallow, faintly hearing the words of Alan toward the attackers. Hand resting about her throat trying to force more air into her, failing miserably.

It had been a simple night, Alan having been patched up was walking with Diaspro outside of Cloud Tower. Though it seemed when the storm came several creatures appeared attacking wildly. Only to release a gas of some sort. Diaspro inhaling more than she should have became faint and short of breath. Alan however recieved a sharp pummeling from the foes which seemed to be stronger than demons.

With a lightning flash the Snake like creature would hiss, "Releasessss thessssss girlssss boysssss."

Alan glared at the foes his glasses long gone in the struggle itself. "Not a chance!" Concern in his voice, hearing Diaspro's faint breathing she needed a doctor. Who were these fools? Without waiting he stepped forward swiping at one of the random creatures.

This would end poorly do to poor vision and weather Alan easily missed the serpent like beast it's tail slamming into Alan sending him crashing into the arms of a large minotaur style beast. Which would quickly slam Alan into a tree, the tree itself shattering beneath the force.

Diaspro watched, but was unable to do anything, coughing again as her body was soaked in rain water. "...!"

Alan however felt the effects of being these creatures punching bag being bounced off the other. Only to feel himself used as a human ax to knock a tree down. Falling face forward in the mud and water. Coughing hard as blood leaked down his lip. Straining to get up, his arms a little shakey, having lost his katana in the action.

One of the serpents would quickly slide over to the slowly rising hero. It's tail rising up and slamming into his back. Using him like a human basketball, until his form would barely move in the mud. The serpent now shifting to move over to Diaspro. "Letss gossss.."

Diaspro would pull back as the hands of the serpent would try to pull her from the spot she was knelt down against. "Stop..." Her voice shallow and no fire to it.

Alan groaned his vision blurred by the watery mud seeing the serpents move over. Hurting so bad to even lift his form. They were going to take her away? "No!" His hand sliding down to his belt, the sudden ignite of a shuriken would be seen and thrown.

The sharp bladed star would slide into the hand of the serpent as it tried to pull Diaspro from the ground. "Grahhsssss." The green color blood leaked from it's hand, eyes cutting to Alan who was still straining to remain conscious.

There would be a heavy foot slamming into the boy's back. The heel digging into his shoulder. "Now boy you should calm down." Darkar would grin as his heavy foot forced the boy down into the muddy water a semi drowning noise heard. "Listen carefully boy."

Alan strained feeling his body unable to fight much more, lucky to even have thrown that shuriken. "...Stop.."

Darkar growled lifting his foot slamming into the boy's spine once more. "I said listen you fool. I know you can hear me. If you want your precious princess back, I will need you to gather those tasty little pixies from Alfea for me. Bring them to Shadow Haunt and I will release her. I know a strong hero like you can handle it. Now don't forget I will give you one day boy." With that Darkar would step off Alan's spine moving toward the weakend Diaspro.

Alan grabbing Darkar's cape to try one final attempt at stopping him.

Darkar's eyes glowed red witnessing the defiance in this boy, only to kick him across the jaw. The loud pop echoed like lightning watching as the boy fell face forward into the muddy water. Unconscious, bruised, and bloodied. "Now come my dear we have a warm place for you." Darkar lifting the girl by her wrist dragging her away with his snake servants.

Diaspro winced hearing the loud strike given to Alan, eyes widened as he fell lifeless into the muddy water. "Alan!" Her voice sharp, yet that was all, witnessing the glowing red eyed monster known as Darkar. With little choice she was drug away staring back hoping Alan was awake, he would save her wouldn't he?

The loud crackles of lighting and pittering of rain would be all that was left in the open area near Cloud Tower. Leaving the beaten form of Alan to lay in his defeat, what would he do. Could he do as the phoenix demon asked? Could he betray the ones he considered true friends? All these thoughts would pass in a dreamlike state leaving no true answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun would shine on the surface of Magix, leaving the lone image of Alan resting on a bench near Alfea. Having woke up and remembered all that creature had told him. Who was he? Did it matter they took Diaspro he had little choice in the matter. He needed to get those little pixies to get her back. An open book with information on how to find Shadow Haunt was layed open besidehim. His jaw held a large bruise now, the kick from Darkar had left it nearly broken. Various reflection would shine off the glasses on his nose while people moved by.

"Alan? You okay?" A concerned voice touched toward the hero. Bloom approaching seeing him alone, the little pixie Lockette with her. "Alan?" Bloom now confused noticing he didn't seem to look up.

The sudden voice woud take a few seconds to register. Alan looking up to see Bloom, and then the little pixie of portals. "No I am not okay Bloom. I am left with a decision I am going to regret forever."

Bloom blinked, "What do you mean?" Bloom confused beyond words, looking to Lockette.

Lockette blinked, then looked to Alan who was almost lifeless to what the little pixie had seen before.

"I'm sorry Bloom, forgive me." With those simple words Alan had jumped up, his knee lifted. Aimed for Bloom's midsection, his body now right in front of her.

"Huh what?" Bloom would not get a chance to react feeling a knee rise up and hit her in the stomach. "OOF!" Body tumbling forward to lean against Alan's form. Soft gasping for air was heard from her lips, "Why?" It was a subtle voice Bloom never feeling such a sharp pain in her life.

"Why did you do that!" Lockette would flutter back and forth confused and concerned for Bloom, "Bloom!"

Alan sighed never looking into Bloom's eyes he didn't have a good answer. Leaning her form onto the bench. Hand grasping Lockette, only for his other hand to slide inside of his leather jacket. A a semi sized container removed the lid opened and Lockette placed inside.

Inside Lockette coud only see space in various directions faint light here and there. "Where am I?" The little pixie was placed into a space portal, it was an item some heroes, fairies, and witches used to store things. Shrinking them to an unusual size so they could be carried.

The tone now set Alan had to hurry, as soon as Bloom would awake he would have to deal with everyone at once. His heart feeling the pull of guilt for what he had done. Even worse for what he was going to have to do.

Inside of Shadow Haunt Darkar watched the small orb with interest. "Good, good. It seems the little hero is going to do what it takes to save you." Red fiery orbs cutting to Diaspro as she laid with her wrist bound behind her. Shadow Haunt having some odd effects on her magic rendering their use completely useless.

Diaspro could see faint images of Alan, and each time that evil thing laughed it sickened her. "Your a monster! What do you have to gain from this!"

Darkar had to laugh again, "I am glad you asked my dear. Let me explain. I am looking forward to having that fool bring me those little pixies. I owe them a special treatment. As for when he gets here I will turn him into one of my loyal servants. Along the way I will do that with you long before he gets here. That way when I release you I will have a hand in affairs of a more political standard."

Diaspro's eyes widened, "I will not be your puppett!"

Darkar grinned, "Thats what they all say girl. Lets wait and see after a little exposure to true evil." Darkar's laugh beginning to echoe throught Shadow Haunt.

Outside the small large chamber Icey, Darcy, and Stormy stood together. They had witnessed the capture of Diaspro with little interest.

"I can't believe that fool. He thinks that hero is going to come through. We know those fairies won't let him. He is waisting his time." Icey seemed to be breaking down the plan that Darkar was making step by step.

Stormy groaning, "He thinks he is going to replace us with that weakling witch. He is crazy."

Darcy shrugged, "We know if he makes her one of us, we are just going to have to show her how it is."

Icey had to grin a moment, "Thats a great idea, give me a chance to show my appreciation for her time here in Shadow Haunt."

Stormy and Darcy would both laugh the ideas beginning to turn and form inside their twisted heads.

Inside of Alfea, Alan was standing in the library looking for someone. Now seeing Tecna he moved toward her table. Noticing Digit the pixie of Nanotechnology. Taking a standing position beside Tecna speaking slowly. "I am sorry Tecna."

Tecna was oblivious to all things her book opened reading about various potion equations. Her green eyes scanning the pages quickly. Looking up when a shadow was cast over her. "Huh what?"

Digit looking over to Alan, vaguely remembering him from the other day.

Alan's left hand was inside of his jacket, removing a small blue ball. Being placed under Tecna's cheek it would ignite a blue gas. The tranquilizer effects were temporary, though very potent in effect. Some even lingering over to Digit.

Tecna would closer her eyes falling onto her notebook. Soft sounds of her breathing was all.

Digit would quickly try to analyze the gas, but it seemed pointless and to late the gas quickly knocking out the little pixie.

Alan quickly scooping up the little pixie placing it into the container with Lockette. That left only four more to go. Alan's mind fighting one conflict, that he knew he would have to face. Hoping in truth he would wake up in the mud near Cloud Tower and all of this would have been a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alan had left the library moving through the halls of Alfea. Moving by Griselda who eyed him questioningly. Only to shrug it off and follow another student who seemed to be doing something worse.His steps ending hearing laughter from Laylas' and her friends dorm. The sounds were from Flora and Stella. It seemed the two of them were laughing about something that happened during a class. His hand removing another of those little blue balls. Pressing the center button it would be rolled into the main dorm room. The gas quickly dispersing.

Flora laughing gently, "Yeah it was funny. I.. I. Feel so sleepy." Flora's eyes felt heavy her form nearly toppling out of the chair. Body leaning down against the table itself.

Stella would continue to laugh, "Yeah. Well she deserved it. I mean. Flora?" Blinking seeing Flora collapse against the table. Moving quickly to her friends side placing a hand on her shoulder. "Flora are you okay? Fl.o.r.a.."Stella feeling the gas take hold her form collapsing into the floor of the dorm.

Chatta was floating by the table blinking as Flora passed out, "Hey wake up! The story was just getting good. Wake up wake up!" The little pixie of chatter would fly back and forth only to get a small wiff of the gas collapsing beside Flora.

It seemed Amore was unaware of anything happening. Only to blink moving to Stella only to see the small gas ball. "Oh no!" The pixie forced to flutter out one of the small windows to avoid passing out. Quickly looking for help.

Alan growled seeing the little pixie of love make a quick exit. "No." Forced to move into the room he lifted Chatta up placing her in his little box. Now it was critical to hurry up. His luck the little pixie was warning Musa and Tune. Alan quickly leaving the dorm, running down the hallway.

Griselda snapping at him, "No running in the hallways!"

Alan brushing the woman's threats off leaving the hallway out the front door. Where did that pixie go? Looking left to right he quickly began to run around the large open quad area.

Inside of Shadow Haunts the screams of Diaspro echoed loudly in the hollow halls.

"What's he doing to her?" The question was rose by Darcy looking over to Icey and Stormy.

Stormy shrugged, looking at the locked door to a chamber none of them had been in. "Don't know sounds painful. I want to watch." Stormy's scratchy voice cutting through the random screams.

"Who cares what he is doing. Since he isn't watching the orb lets see what that stupid boy is doing." Icey seemed more interested in what was going on in Alfea. Moving to the main chamber room. Blue eyes staring at the orb watching as the boy was seen looking about the grounds.

Darcy shook her head following Icey. Looking into the orb, "You really think this guy is going to get those pixies and bring them here."

"Who cares, I just want to see him give those little fairies what they deserve for being so goody goody." Stormy sneering wondering where this boy was going to go next.

Outside Alfea Alan would stop seeing both Musa and Riven who seemed to be talking. Oh great, this was not going to be easy. Taking time to look around noticing it just seemed to be those two. Leaving Alana chance to try and complete his simple goal.

Riven sighed leaning on the tree, "Look Musa. I am trying." His eyes cutting away from her.

Musa leaned forward to try and draw his attention back, "I know Riven, but you can't let it get to you so much. You are getting better stop letting your mistakes bother you so much."

Tune blinked listening to the couple seemingly discuss an issue that had been bothering Riven.

Riven groaned as he looked up at Musa, he had such a hard time accepting someones opinion. Finding more and more Musa's words meant a lot to him. Be it he ignored everyone elses. ".. Yeah."

Alan would be moving in that direction, removing a small yellow ball, this one being a paralysis ball. Tossing it a little in his hand only to throw it toward Musa.

Musa laughed with Riven, "Oh come on you can say more than that."

Riven faintly seeing Alan in the background the yellow paralysis ball catching his attention. "Musa move!" Riven jerking Musa into his arms , turning his body the ball exploding on his back as the small bolts of lightning coarsed through his body knocking him down.

Musa quickly turning her head to try and see what was going on. Only to feel Riven's arms to wrap around her and a quick explosion catching her ear. "Riven!" Feeling both of their bodies falling into the grass, shifting free to check on Riven. "Riven wake up. Come on yo!" Tears beginning to form in her eyes not knowing what had happened.

Alan moved forward he had hoped to have caught Musa in that suprise, failing miserably. Moving forward he had little choice. "He will be fine, just stay there and no one else will be hurt." His voice carried a mild threat to it. Looking toward Tune who was fluttering back and forth.

Musa froze hearing the familiar voice. "You did this! Why Alan! I can't!" Musa's tears choked her voice, quickly taking a stand her form quickly changing as her winx clothing quickly took hold.

Alan shook his head, leather jacket being tossed off. Softly fluttering to the grass, the sound of the white katana phatom blade ignited. "I am truly sorry Musa. I have no choice. Please back down this has to happen, I cannot let you stop me."

Musa was still in tears, her heart racing looking over at Riven who seemed to be completely out of it. "I don't know what your talking about! But I won't forgive you!" Musa raising her hands above her head quickly beginning to draw her magic into them. The fight was about to begin, fairy verse specialist.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alan would swallow softly witnessing Musa was beginning to gain her magical powers. This was a battle he had hoped to avoid, never having a chance to train against a magic user. Only specialist and other soldiers in the kingdom of Eraklion. "I suppose there is no other way. I am truly sorry."

Musa would then throw the ball of sound. The implosion alone would nearly wake the dead. Her vision slightly blurred by the sound itself. "Did I get him?"

Alan slanted his eyes hearing no words, but actions to come from Musa. The sight of the ball of sound coming was half expected. This allowing for him to leap to the side, the explosion of sound actually forcing him to roll several feet along the grass. Groaning a little, his head fuzzy as well. "I can't let her do that again. Get up Alan!"

Musa looked left to right trying to see where Alan had landed, only to see him getting up. "Oh no you don't!" Quickly summoning another ball of sound, only to toss it toward Alan as he was rising.

Alan groaned a little more, faintly hearing Musa say no you don't? Alan's reflexes saved him as he rolled forward the sound bomb going off behind him sending him toppling face forward into the dirt. Blood leaking down his lip, it seemed to be true. He couldn't win this, not without trying to kill Musa. That thought plagued Alan's mind. His hands weakly falling at his side, losing the grip on his phatom blade.

Musa lowered a little in her flight stance, "Stay down and I won't hurt you Alan." Musa's voice carried an unusual sharp tone. "Tell me what's going on! Why are you attacking us!"

Alan felt his vision a little more blurry, his head fuzzy from the sound that echoed in his head. "I. I have to get those pixies. Diaspro's life depends on it. I am sorry. I cannot let you stop me." Alan pushing off the ground quickly, the phatom blade in his left hand would be brought up and swiped along Musa's chest.

Musa listened to what Alan said, "Diaspro's life? What do you?" It was to late his body up faster than she realized. Attempting to fly back to avoid it the swipe now at her chest missing it's target. Musa quickly raising her hands to summon another sound bomb. "I am sorry Alan!"

There would be a sharp voice echoing through the area. "No!" The voice would belong to Layla quickly tossing a shield of liquid in front of Alan. This would cause the exploding sound bomb to bounce back into her.

Alan had realized he failed and that would truly cause him to be defeated. Though when a familiar voice touched his ears. This forced him to slightly turn seeing Layla, but she actually rose a shield in front of him. The small shield doing its task to bounce Musa's attack back into her.

Musa was more suprised than anyone to see Layla step in, but not on her behalf? This would in turn cause that powerful sound bomb to expode into her. The force alone in the close range would knock the fairy out, collapsing softly onto the grass, her clothing changing as she turned back to normal.

Layla looked at her hand realizing she had turned on her friend. "Musa I?"

Alan was more suprised than her turning to move in that direction. "Why did you do that?" Alan's phatom blade unignited and placed at his belt.

Tune had watched all this quickly fluttering away, not sure if Layla was under a spell or not.

"I just. I didn't want you hurt, why are you attacking the others?" Layla's concern seeped in her voice.

Alan sighed looking down, "Diaspro is in danger, I couldn't defend her. I failed." A set of clear crystal tears leaked down Alan's face. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to face you. I was just going to take the others pixies to that creature. I have to, he won't release Diaspro unless I do."

Layla listened to Alan's explanation shaking her head, it was unreal. Noticing the tears the truth hurt to hear, "Alan, why didn't you ask for help? We can help you?" Pleading now heard with Layla, hand softly put on his shoulder.

"I can't... I have to do this alone, she is counting on me." Alan's voice stern even as soft tears fell down his cheek.

Layla listened to Alan, so he was in love with her? It would be that case wouldn't it? "I see, you feel it's your responsibility because you love her. I."

Alan listened to Layla, hearing her say he loved Diaspro, wait that wasn't right? Hearing her about to say more, hand sliding up to cover her mouth. Standing right in front of her, "Shhh, hold on Layla." Alan trying to gather his voice to form a coherent sentence. "I am indebted to Diaspro, she has been my best friend forever. I would go anywhere to save her. I love her as a friend, but not like you think. I.." Alan stopped in his mid sentence looking to Layla, before speaking slowly, "I was going to avoid facing you because I care about you. I mean." Alan's hand sliding from her lips as he sighed.

Layla was cut off feeling Alan's hand slide to cover her mouth stopping her from speaking. Only for a quick explanation to come. This added with the fact he was going to avoid fighting her all together. Even further when he said he cared about her. He did like her, it wasn't just one sided feelings it was true. Hearing him stop his words she just hugged him tightly, it was like they were saying goodbye.

Amore would float up behind Layla looking at the two as they embraced in a hug. "This is so beautiful. True love is so rare." Amore looking to Tune who appeared beside her, "What will we do?"

Tune had listened to the explanation, the boy's passion. Even in this situation he remained a gentleman. Now sighing, "I think we are going with him aren't we?"

Amore would nod, "It's to save the life of that princess, do we have a choice?"

Tune would simply nod in agreeance. The two floating over to Alan waiting to be placed away.

Alan had felt the hug, it was something he truly needed. Eyes closed feeling the cool air wisp by him. "I need this Layla. I don't deserve it, but I need it. I am sorry."

Layla softly leaned back witnessing the little pixies move to give themself up. It was a suprise, hearing Alan Layla softly smiled. A tear leaking down her cheek, "It will be okay. I am not going to give up on you, we will help you." Not needing to be told it was Darkar she knew already. "Take Piff, if you don't he will know." The little sleepy pixie being handed to Alan.

Alan was shocked by the two pixies even more by Layla handing over the little sleepy pixie. "Layla I." Stopping he simply took the pixie and opened the container, the guilt finally reaching its maxium feeling. Eyes cutting toward Layla as both Tune and Amore floated into the container being sealed away. Alan left with a simple nod. "I hope you are successful, do what you have to stop me." It was sincere Alan feeling that he was tied and unable to stop his choices. Maybe the fairies would stop him and save Diaspro he hoped for it. Now moving to leave, head lowering that much more. Leather jacket being lifted as it was put on his shoulder.

Layla swallowed slowly as Piff was taken, it was painful. But in truth she felt she could save Alan from this mistake. Willing to put her pixie in danger. Watching as Alan moved away, hearing him say to stop him at all cost, hoping it would never happen. Hand quickly reaching out as she pulled Alan to her. Lips softly touching his, a shy quick kiss was all. "Please be careful."

Alan was leaving only to feel the pull back, blinking. Only to feel Layla kiss him quickly, a slight redness to his face. Only for her soft words to touch his ears. "I. I will. You to Layla." Alan now quickly running away time was almost up, guilt now replaced with fear and a building hate for Darkar.

Inside of Shadow Haunt Stormy would groan, "Ewww that's so disgusting. I hate that stuff!"

Darcy laughed, "Such a sappy reunion, so sad. Shouldn't we tell Darkar those fairies are coming?"

Icey shook her head, "No, lets see if he can deal with them without us. Prove he is waisting his time with that girl."

Darcy had to grin, "Oooo revenge, I like it. Lets wait and see."

The three witches would laugh together as the darkness in Shadow Haunt would seem to grow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Within the hour Layla had gathered up her friends, each one not happy with what had happened. Her eyes passing between Musa and Riven. Only to look at Bloom who was laying on her back. "Musa I am sorry I stopped you."

Musa groaned, "You should be Yo. That hurt a lot, why did you stop me from stopping him! Now he has the pixies!"

Riven was rather silent, his body aching from the shock that paralysis ball had done.

Layla looking down, "He had good reason, he is trying to save Diaspro. Darkar has her."

Bloom would groan a little when she sat up. Hand rubbing her stomach feeling the bruise form up where Alan had hit her. The story from layla making sense, Bloom speaking up "What can we do? I am sure if Darkar has her. They are in Shadow Haunt, our powers aren't real reliable there you know that."

Tecna sighing, "Your right Bloom, I couldn't even summon my winx in the test. Only You, Stella, and Layla could even go. That's not safe even if you had Brandon and Skye come help."

Layla would cut Tecna off, "We can't let him go it alone! Darkar will destroy him after he gets the pixies. He needs our help."

Stella groaned a little, the gas having left her a little more light headed than normal. "I know what you are saying Layla. However we aren't quite up for it. It would just be us three, if you remember last time down there we didn't do to well. We may not come back you know." Stella stating the importance of going into Shadow Haunt once more.

Everyone looked down the truth hurt, it was something they all wanted to help with. However they couldn't ask for help the situation was to delicate. Knowing Mistress Faragonda would not allow it.

Layla shook her head, "Well I am going, I won't let him face this alone." Layla then walking out of the room quickly.

Bloom would run after her friend speaking up, "Hey wait! You can't do this, well not alone." Bloom offering her smile to Layla.

Layla stoppd turning her head, long ponytail shifting a little. Bloom's words reassured her, "Thanks Bloom."

Bloom had to gently laugh, "If it were Skye I would do the same."

Musa would step into the hallway tossing a small key toward Layla, "Catch girl."

Layla turned catching the key looking toward Musa, "Whats this?"

Musa shook her head, "It's the key to Riven's levi bike. Good luck. I will be waiting on you to come back."

Bloom wondered how she pryed those keys out of Riven's hands. Though was happy to recieve the help. "Thanks Musa, we will be back soon."

Flora would step out looking to Layla and Bloom, "I got some of those magic seeds that Faragonda gave you guys when you went down there. Here I hope they help." Flora holding the little bag of seeds.

Bloom walking over to Flora, giving her friend a hug. "Thanks Flora, they will help."

Stella stumbled a little out into the hallway. "Here Bloom take my ring. It might help, I want to go but my powers get draind just walking to Shadow Haunt. You guys better come back."

Layla spoke softly, "We appreciate everything guys. I. I appreciate everything."

The five girls smiled, everyone worried this would be the last time each would see each other. Both Layla and Bloom would then run out of the dorms.

Meanwhile it seemed Alan had found his way into Shadow Haunt, the map almost pointless. It was like he was allowed into the dark area. Eyes cutting left to right, not one monster nor one delay. So that monster was waiting on him. Stepping into the center of the open room. "I'm here!" The voice echoing loudly through the large room.

"Glad to see you boy, your even a little early." The sight of the dark lord would become clear as he lowered from his ark phoenix form. "I am Lord Darkar."

Alan growled lowly, feeling the energy alone off of Darkar was intense. "I don't care about your name or my time. I want Diaspro, return her to me and I will give you the pixies."

Darkar had to grin watching Alan slowly, "Such rudeness, however I ned proof do you have the pixies?"

Alan shifted back a little, his leather jacket opened the container removed as he nodded, "They are in here."

Darkar shook his head, "I need a little more than that boy. I need proof."

This forced Alan to open the container, inside each pixie would come out, forced to face the dark lord Darkar.

Chatta speaking up, "We are here Darkar! So let that princess go now!" Tune and Amore had explained the situation to all the pixies. Understanding now that they had no choice just like Alan had no choice.

Darkar could only laugh a little, "So you came through, good I guess I can now return the favor. Diaspro come in here dear. Your loyal bodyguard awaits."

Alan quirked a brow what did Darkar mean by that? His hand sliding to the handle of his pahtom blade. Low growl passing his lips, "What are you planning Darkar!"

"Rock Geiser." Dark words echoed from a familiar voice, the sound of rumbling heard. The sight of several large stalactmites would punch through the ground their goal to kill Alan where he stood.

Alan heard the attack, "No!" His sword ignited as he sliced through the first stalactmite only for one to slice through his arm, nearly shattering the bone. Forcing him to jump back several feet flipping backwards only to slide along the ground. "Diaspro!"

The sight of the princess was now clear, her long blonde hair down and resting over her shoulers. Skin tight blood red outfit clung to her. Lips painted with black lipstick, her neck ordaned with an odd necklace. Her eyes emotionless. Raising her hand to prepare another attack, Alan's words ignored.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hide pixies!" Alan bellowed out a scream, the pieceof rock sticking through his right arm leaked blood over the floor. Eyes cutting to Diaspro, hearing the despicable laugh of Darkar. Teeth clenched, "I will have your head for this Darkar!" Alan rushing toward the Dark Lord.

Each pixie including the sleepyheaded Piff would flutter away from the battlefiel. Finding a place behind a chair to hide.

Chatta speaking up , "What are we going to do!"

Lockette was looking around, "We have to help him."

Alan had reached Darkar, leaping up to attempt a slash through him. "Your going to pay!"

"Stalactite Slash!" The dark voice of Diaspro would break the silence once more. A sharp spear style rock was formed only to be hurled at Alan, the rock aimed to slam into his side.

Alan's eyes cut to the left, "!" The rock slamming into his side, his phatom sword cutting most of it causing only the blunt edge to slam into him. Knocking his body hard into the floor rolling slowly. "Uhh.Grrr, get up Alan!" Hand pushing off the ground to attempt to stand up.

"Hahahahaha!" Darkar was amused by the turn of events, Diaspro serving as his bodyguard. Attacking her loyal bodyguard in mid attack. "Oh this is going to be good, you see boy. If you wish to survive you will either have to give up and become one of my servants. Or take a chance and kill your princess. What will you do, I am dieing to know?"

Diaspro stood waiting for some reaction from Alan, her powers seemed to have doubled since her time with Darkar.

Alan groand standing slowly, the altimatum sent his way. Eyes slanting, he couldn't just give up and serve this creature. Looking to Diaspro now, he swallowed. "I.." Having to stop feeling blood leak from his lips, he must have broken a rib or two when that rock slammed into him.

Digit had brought up a small map, "Alan! You have to destroy the necklace on Diaspro to release her!"

Darkar hissed, turning into a large snake coiling about Digit, "Silence you! No one asked for your opinion here!" Fangs drawn out and ready to eat the little pixie.

"Run Digit!" Alan had thrown a glowing white shuriken at Darkar, The white phatom star stabbing into the side of Darkar's cheek.

Darkar hissed, forced to release turning back to his normal form, his clawed hand ripping the star from his cheek. "You'll pay for that boy! Diaspro destroy that boy!"

Digit had gotten loose thanks to Alan's help, quickly fleeing to the other's side. "Watch out Alan! Remember the necklace!"

Diaspro however was summoning her magic, the permission to go all out was given. Large rocks began to spin around her form, the boulders beginning to form sharp edges.

Alan slanted his eyes to Darkar. Then noticing the sudden form of boulders floating around Diaspro, he couldn't block those. Sword brought up by his side, prepared to meet his end here.

Diaspro would shift her hands toward Alan, "Terraform!" The large boulders tossed in Alan's direction the speed unreal.

A loud explosion would follow the boulders being destroyed by a fireball. Bloom floating over Alan, "Sorry for being late. Seems you need some help."

Alan had closed his eyes resigning himself to the fate. The sudden explosion catching his full attention. "Bloom!"

Layla would float up beside her, "We will try and stop her Alan. Just try and stall Darkar."

Bloom smirking as she looked to Diaspro, "I have been waiting to do this for a long time." The fairy raising her hands above her head the fire being formed into a ball.

Alan snapping quick words, "The necklace has to come off to stop her, please be careful!" Now moving away, new target was Darkar.

Layla looked to Bloom, "Now don't over do it remember she is being controlled Bloom."

" I know Layla. Lets go." Bloom tossing the fireball in Diaspro's vincinity.

Diaspro rose a small rock wall in front of her the wall destroyed by the fireball. Only for a quick change of pace, "Landslide!" The sudden spell would cause several large rocks to fall upon both Bloom and Layla.

Darkar had moved around, trying to catch the pixies, his form still a snake. Snapping toward Chatta. "I got you now you little nuisances..."

Alan swiped for Darkar's head missing his target as he growled, "Hold it snake boy!"

Darkar growling, "You little fool, I have had it!" Darkar rising up into his more human style form. Clawed style hands shifted as he swiped to cut through Alan's body.

Alan's wrist tightened as a small white phatom shield appeared, blocking the clawed strike from Darkar. Pushing him back to try and follow up.

Layla groaned and strained to be avoid by being hit with the boulders. forming her liquid shield above her head. "Bloom we need to distract her, use those seeds!"

Bloom had completely forgotten about the seeds that Flora had given them. Opening the bag only for a boulder to nearly hit her to make it fall on the ground. "Oh no!" Bloom forced to fly back to avoid being hit with anymore boulders. If she could attack Diaspro this fight be over, but trying to not hurt her was hard.

Diaspro would force her advance now throwing two large boulders at the fairies, her form taking flight to keep up with them.

Darkar grinned as he watched Diaspro deal what he felt was sufficient damage to stop those two fairies. "Hmm seems your backup is going to fail. There are getting tired their magic will be gone soon. What will you do?" Darkar blocking Alan's katana from hitting him, knocking Alan back.

Alan was trying to stop Darkar, but with each swing it seemed pointless. Hearing Darkar point out the coming inevitable outcome. Eyes cutting away just a little to see Layla and Bloom backing up. This forced Alan to be kicked and sent sliding along the floor.

Bloom would collapse to the ground, her winx completely drained. Looking up at Layla who seemed as tired as she was. "Watch out Layla!"

Layla was to busy trying not to be hit to see the rock coming from her left. That sent her crashing into the ground, her winx now gone. This was crazy what were they going to do? Looking up faintly her vision blurred seeing Diaspro step in front of her.

Darkar having to grin, "Seems this is the end for you annoying fairies. Farewell."

Diaspro would raise up a large boulder her intentions to crush Layla.

"Layla!" Alan pushed forward, his katana pushed through Diaspro's chest.

Diaspro collasped into Alan, her eyes returning to normal color, the necklace dispersed into energy. Her voice very faint. "Alan.."

"Diaspro! What have I done!" The echoing scream filled with tears bounced off the hollow walls of Shadow Haunt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Between the loud tearful scream a loud bellowing of laughter pierced the room. Darkar getting a true kick out of these new events. Yes he was going to lose his newly appointed witch, but the price was an eternal conflict of painful emotions for that boy. It was a trade Darkar was willing to make, to cause that type of pain was truly a special thing to witness.

Layla had regained her senses only to witness Alan stopping Diaspro from killing her. Though to do it required him to impale her with his sword. The realization of what he had done sunk in long enough for his scream of true pain to lash into her heart. Trying to stand to help him if it was even possible now.

Bloom was in disbelief, Alan actually willing to kill Diaspro to save Layla. The thought alone romantic yet at the same time provided an ironic sick twist of events. Bloom cutting her eyes to Darkar finding his laughter less than welcomed.

Alan had heard Diaspro's faint words, his heart felt torn in half. His best friend laying in his arms, a fatal blow dealt by his own hands. "Diaspro come on wake up, you can't die on me. Please." Crystal tears leaked down Alan's cheek, softly to form a pool on the floor.

Diaspro was limp, almost like a doll in Alan's arms. Her skin growing cold, the grasp of death beckoning to take her away from the pain.

Layla moving to Alan's side softly put a hand on his shoulder, "Alan we must go, we can't wait any longer."

The truth was there even if Alan didn't wish to admit it. "I. I know." Turning to face Layla, the tears now dried to his cheek. "How are we going to leave?"

Darkar had heard there plans to leave, this intrigued him. "Yes how do you three expect to leave, what if I don't let you. What will you do then?" Darkar enjoying the torment he caused these group of friends.

Bloom snapped, "It won't be just the three of us, it will be the ten of us!" Bloom raising up the small ring of Solaria, Stella's staff appearing.

The pixies quickly rushing to their friends side already ready to go.

Darkar growled, "Oh no you don't!" Darkar moving toward the group in quite a hurry, only to step on the bag of magic seeds.

Without any warning a small sliver of ice slammed into the bag the introduction of magic would cause them to grow.

This would of course entangle Darkar slowing his progress down as he growled loudly, "Who dares!"

Bloom had witnessed the small ice shard cutting a glance to see Icey standing off to the side. Wondering why she had done that, however no time to find out. "Let's go guys!" Bloom struggling to summon up her winx, using the Solarian rod as a focal point. The group teleported from the grounds of Shadow Haunt only to be dropped in the quad outside of Alfea.

Alan groaned being dropped onto his back, Diaspro falling onto him. Eyes trying to adjust to the light, "Where are we?" Shifting now to lift Diaspro into his arms, looking around still a little dizzy.

Layla was droppd onto her stomach groaning as she looked around, seeing the pixies by them. Alan's words gathering her attention ,"I think we are home?"

Bloom would appear holding Stella's Solarian Rod. Looking left to right, "We are home! Were back in Alfea!"

The little pixies would flutter up, one could easily read they were happy to be here. The warm sun basting against all of them.

Alan shook his head, "I need to get to a doctor!" The realization that Diaspro was dieing or had died was setting in quickly with Alan.

"What is going on?" The voice of Head Mistress Faragonda would interupt the group. Witnessing the limp Diaspro in Alan's arms made her change her mind. "Explain later." The head mistress clapping her hands together the group dissapearing into what appeared to be a hospital of sorts.

Several doctors and nurses would rush to Alan seeing the limp girl, removing her quickly. A stretcher used to move her into the hospital itself. Alan trying to follow, only to be stopped by a doctor. ".. I.." Alan's head lowering as he stood there, stained blood both his and Diaspro's was over his uniform.

Layla was shocked by Faragonda even more suprised by the use of her magic seeing them all appear in the hospital. Watching as Diaspro was rushed away, seeing Alan forced to lag behind. Head lowered in what she thought was disgrace. Moving over to his side, she put her arms around his waiste, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me." It may have not mattered but she felt she needed to say it.

Alan was forced on an emotional roller coaster one he would have loved to get off of. Hands wrapping about his waiste, head tilting a little to see Layla offering him some comfort. Then her words of thank you for saving her. Those special words played in his head, having saved her, but willing to kill a friend. "You are welcome Layla. I would have done it again if I had to." Hands softly placing over Layla's giving her fingers a soft squeeze. Now would come the hardest part the waiting, was Diaspro dead or would the doctors come in saying she was okay. The waiting alone would build a tension unimaginable.

Inside of Shadow Haunt Darkar had finally freed himself, red energy flowing off of him. To say he was anrgy was an understatement. "You little witch! How dare you betray me!"

Icey slanted her eyes, arms crossed watching as the dark lord fumed with anger. No a scratch of fear on her face. "So what."

Stormy smirked, "Yeah Darkar you lost them."

Darcy shook her head, "Yeah you can't blame us weak witches when you failed to handle those pesky fairies all alone."

Darkar was still enraged yet at the same time a sinister grin crossed his face. "You little ungrateful, backstabbing, waiste of life witches." His right hand balling up the energy beginning to burn the air in front of him. "How I do love working with you three. Never a suprise, guaranteed to do what is in your best interest. Fair enough. We will see where this will lead us."

The three witches simply smirked seeing their point had been made and Darkar was forced to realize these three were going to be backstabbers and power hungry no matter what would happen. That was something he could count on every time. Something that perhaps later he could use to his advantage.

Inside of the hospital no one had come out with any information, it had already been several hours. All of the guys and girls were here. Even Faragonda was resting in one of the chairs watching the surgery door entrance.

Alan had not sat down, still standing where they had taken her from him. Hands still resting on Laylas. Wondering why she was willing to stand with him so long, though appreciating the gesture far more than she would ever know. Piff had made a comfortable place on Layla's shoulder and was sound asleep.

Bloom and Skye were sitting in a chair watching Alan and Layla concern on their faces for their friends.

Musa and Riven were leaning on a wall, faint grumbling heard from Riven about his levi bike. This was only answered by an elbow from Musa into his gut. A somewhat be quiet mentioned between them.

Stella was sitting in a chair playing with her ring, almost like a nervous tick. Feeling Brandon wrap his arms about her shoulers rubbing them. Soft words of it will be alright passed from him to her.

Timmy and Tecna had been discussing to themselves probabilities of survival be it grim, it was the only thing keeping them somewhat distracted from the seriousness of what had happened.

Helia and Flora resting against one another, falling asleep during the wait.

The sudden opening of the hospital door however brought everyone to look in the direction. The doctor simply speaking softly, "Mr. Chambers."

Alan slowly breaking away from Layla, his hand brushing along hers as he parted ways moving to the doctor who brought him away from the group.

Layla watching with deep concern for Alan in this crucial moment of his life. Everyone of course waiting for the answers the doctor was ready to share, would they be what all wanted to hear or would tears be shed for a great loss?


	14. Chapter 14

Final Chapter

The soft rain would pelt against the walls of of Cloud Tower the sounds of classes ending and students moving around. One of the dorms was open, several boxes being taped up, the sight of Alan resting by the bed. Several things being placed into a box. From the expensive to the more casual. His head was a little lower, sealing the box with a special seal.

Various sounds continued to pass through the hallways, from the people asking about what was going on. To the less concerned day to day noises. A soft tap on the door would bring to Alan's attention the appearance of Layla. Her head a little lowered, hair resting down over her shoulders. Cheeks stained with cool water from the outside rain. "Alan.."

The tapping on the door had bee ignored, swaying jacket tails shifting over Alan's body. His head still lowered, only for the soft voice of Layla to touch his ears. Hand squeezing the side of a desk, nails cutting into the wood. "Layla." The mere utterance of her voice came out a mere whisper.

Layla had heard her name, taking a step toward him. Hand brought up to rest on his back. "I'm sorry Alan." Her voice stained with sorrow, "Say something please?"

Creaking in the desk continued, Alan's hands now red from the tension applied. Eyes tightly closed, only to open slowly. Lips parting carefully, "It's not your fault Layla. It's not anyones fault but mine." The detestment lingered in his voice. The sheer thought of the events that lead to this killed him on the inside.

"Alan you can't blame yourself. It's my fault, if I had been more careful. I mean if I hadn't let my guard down you wouldn't. You.." Crystaline tears beginning their trail down her cheek.

A sharp breath taken in feeling the soft choking in Layla's voice. Then the quick blaming of herself again, Alan shaking his head. Turning as his hands would wrap around her waiste. Hand sliding up to rest on her back. "It's not your fault Layla."

"There you two are." Bloom's voice cut into the room, only realizing she had walked in on a moment. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to butt in. Were here to help if you need us Alan."

Alan looked up sharply when Bloom's voice cracked the moment. Hearing her say they were here to help, reminding him that work needed to be done. "No you didn't interupt anything. I appreciate the help, but I think I got it. I need to get back to work. I am sorry Layla but I must get back to work." Alan releasing her, only to go back to boxing up items.

Layla sighed gently, feeling Alan release her upon Bloom's arrival. Nodding her head when Alan spoke of having to get back to work. "I understand, bye Alan." With those words Layla would move away from him, going to the door without even a second glance back at him.

Bloom's heart sank feeling the sadness in the room, more than understanding the situation. Watching Layla

's saddened expression made her follow quickly. "Wait up Layla."

Layla looked back, her tears finally drying. "What do you need Bloom?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cafe in Magix, the guys are there." Bloom hoping her friend would smile again, being two days now since Layla had been herself. Even Piff had been saddened by Layla's actions.

"Maybe next time Bloom, I don't feel up to it now." Layla dismissing the idea all together beginning her exit from Cloud Tower.

Bloom running over and grabbing her shoulder. "Hold on. Please for me come to the cafe. We are all worried about you."

Layla was stopped in her steps, feeling her shoulder grabbed. Turning to now face Bloom, the hurt in Bloom's eyes told her all. Even before the explanation came, Layla would simply nod. "I am sorry to worry all of you. I will have that drink then."

Bloom was relieved that Layla conceded and decided to have the drink.

The two reaching the cafe, the small outside table was full. Everyone there, Brandon, Stella, Helia, Flora, Riven, Musa,Tecna, Timmy, And Skye. It seemed everyone was just a little more down than normal.

Stella looking up seeing Layla and Bloom, "Hey guys, have a seat. Waitress, Miss, can we get two more tea's?"

Skye pushing out two chairs for both Layla and Bloom to sit down. "Glad you made it Layla." Skye offering his usual warm smile.

Bloom taking her seat next to Skye, taking her glass of tea from the waitress. "Thank you." Nodding her head gently the the waitress. Looking back to Skye, and then Stella, tilting her head over to Layla wondering how she would react.

Layla would put on her best fake smile, taking the glass of tea. Swallowing a little to wet her lips, "Thanks for having me guys. It's been rather tough."

Brandon rubbed a hand through his brown hair, "I can imagine."

Helia shaking his head, "It's not an easy time for you, I can understand." His voice holding a little more sympathy than normal.

Flora offering her usual smile, "Yes dear, we are here for you."

Tecna smiling, "Yeah you don't have to face it all alone."

Stella laughing, "It's not like we would not listen you know."

Musa smirking, "Yeah you are part of our Winx Club. We are a family."

Layla appreciated every sincere word from her friends, finding them comforting in the mildest sense of the word. "I appreciate that all of you. I am not facing it alone, I mean. I know you all are there for me. I just worry about him. He's taking it all on himself."

Riven shrugged, "He's being stupid."

Musa elbowed Riven, "Stop that yo."

Skye had to nod his head, "No. Riven is right Musa. I mean Alan blames himself for making a choice. He can't go back now, I know its cold sounding. I am sure he knows that, considering I haven't heard him say one word about it."

Timmy pushed his glasses up onto his nose, "Well being a hero is more than a cape and flair, you have to be willing to make split second decisions. While at the same time living with the decisions you make. I don't know if I could have done it."

Tecna had to admire Timmy's honesty even if the conversation was taking a depressing turn.

Stella groaning, "Oh you guy's stop. This isn't a blame game, it happened, its not something to just get over. Sheesh."

Bloom had to agree with Stella, "Yeah it's a real big deal. Alan is our friend to, we shouldn't leave him to deal with it on his own."

Layla appreciated the kind words from Stella and Bloom. She even considered the words from the others each one making sense. A slight vibration on her hip caught her eye. Lifting the little cell phone, small message of I am leaving was there. Layla closing her cellphone looking to the others. "I have to go he is leaving now. I want to say goodbye."

Everyone would look up, as if simultaniously speaking. "We will go with you."

The entire group of friends reached the outside walls of Cloud Tower, the transporter card glowing on the hard cold rocky ground. All of the boxes belonging to Diaspro had been sent ahead, packed with special care from Alan. His form standing there, perhaps waiting on Layla. Hand pushing his glasses a little onto his nose.

"He's still here guys!" Brandon had gotten ahead of everyone hurrying to see if Alan had left without saying goodbye. Panting a little as Stella, then the others appeared behind him.

Alan was suprised to say the least all of his friends there, even after what he had done to them. He owed them so much, words could not describe the debt he felt he should pay them back. Lips parting, "I am going back now. I owe you all more than I could ever repay you."

Skye smirked, "Hey man don't worry about it, just put it on my tab."

Brandon nodding, "Yeah Alan, we are friends thats what we are here for."

Riven crossed his arms, "When you get back you owe me a match, no more of those sneaky paralysis balls."

Timmy offered a soft bow, "I wish I had gotten a chance to know you better, I am sure we could have gotten along."

Helia just nodding, "I wish you a safe trip."

Alan taking a moment to listen to each of the specialist kind words, others he wasn't so sure of. Yet each one he owed some debt to, being simply being his friend. Bowing his head slowly, Alan would speak. "Thank you all of you, my time at Red Fountain has been easier thanks to you. I hope if I do return I will get to have that match with you Riven. I will look forward to it." Alan's voice containing a faint since of sadness to it.

Tecna softly spoke up, "It's been a little over three weeks with you here Alan. It's been an interesting time to say the least. It feels like I am saying goodbye to a great friend. But I won't say that because I will be saying hello soon enough." Tecna trying not to get to emotional the situation seeming to scream it.

Musa nodding her head, "Yeah, I am sorry I roughed you up a little. Consider it my showing you tough love." Musa laughing a little.

Flora gently waved her hand, "I hope things go the way you want them to in the future."

Bloom smirking slowly, "Us girls have decided sine you roughed me up, next time you have to take us all shopping to make up for it. You better come back soon." Bloom's tone was a teasing one to hide the sorrow of this goodbye.

Stella nodding, "Yeah I saw this dress I have to get. But other than that Alan, you better come back soon. We are going to miss you."

Alan shook his head softly listening to the fairies he had wronged so much in the past, a regret he desired to forget. Laughing when he heard Musa mentioning roughing him up, "You gave me quite a lick or two. I don't ever want to get on your bad side." Then Bloom mentioning about the shopping spree, Alan smirking, "That's fine I will do that." Even as Stella mentioned the dress and about they would miss him. It was all painful to hear realizing this was a final goodbye.

Layla stood there, her arms folded along one another in front of her body. Eyes looking to him, the sadness easily readable with the crystal mirror tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. Moving forward to try and say goodbye, finding each time her lips opened no sound would come out.

Alan noticed Layla moving forward to say goodbye. Alan moving to her aid, hands placing about her. A tight hug given, hand resting on the back of her head. "I am sorry I could not spend more time with you Layla. That is the one regret I have for this short time of being here in Magix."

Layla embraced the hug from Alan, hands wrapping about his waiste, only to lay her head on his shoulder. His words touched her ears, only to embrace her heart. "I wouldn't have traded our short time together for anything Alan. I." Her head tilted up a little looking into Alan's eyes, the light reflecting off his oval rimmed glasses.

Alan would sight softly, his face showing his heart's pain. Listening to Layla it eased it a little more. Noticing her look up, he leaned in. Warm lips touching hers as they shared a strong kiss between one another. Only to break it speaking against her lips, "I have to return home now. If Diaspro awakens from her coma I will have to return to my duties."

Layla enjoyed the initiative he took feeling the warm kiss. The moment seeming to be the only thing that mattered, only like everything else it comes to an end. Feeling him speak against her lips, "Shhh Alan. It's going to be okay." Layla's eyes small streams of tears, this was a heartbreaking moment she didn't wish to think about. Diaspro had fallen into a coma and was returnd home, Alan going back to face her parents and officials. Though for this moment, it was just the two of them nothing else mattered.

Alan gently cracked a smile, releasing Layla from his arms. Stopping when he looked at her soft tears, hand sliding up to whipe some away. The liquid forming a small bubble on the end of his fingertip. "They say the tears of a Fairy is one of the most beautiful things in the world." Alan looking to Layla gently, "They are right, thank you for giving me such a gift. I will cherish it forever, farewell for now Layla." Alan's form slowly moving away, feeling Layla's fingers in his own until he dissapeared into the transporter card.

The group of friends left with a feeling of emptyness, the green void now gone. All looking to one another, yet at this crucial moment of sadness all realized that they were their for one another. This simple truth would make them stronger, it wasn't like Alan was gone forever. He would come back right?

The End


End file.
